


A Journey

by heartachequisition



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors
Genre: F/F, I should stop writing selfcest, pretty much enetaka
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 12:46:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1899567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heartachequisition/pseuds/heartachequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It shouldn't be possible, but it is. EneTaka.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I really should stop writing selfcest

It shouldn't be possible, but it is. The way Ene's fluid motions contrast her own stiff movements, and the way the cyber girl that looked almost like she had popped out from a mirror would tease her - it shouldn't be possible, and Takane thinks something must be wrong. Somewhere along the line, Takane and Ene had split - no longer the same person, and no longer with the same conscience.

Ene likes to tease her the way she as Ene had liked to tease Shintaro. She almost thinks it's payback, but Shintaro vehemently denies any interference. He's probably afraid Ene would go back to him now even as a separate being, so he doesn't help Takane even when she asks.

Ene also shoots her a smile every once in a while reminiscent of Haruka's, and Takane is thrust into the deep end and doesn't know what to think.

There is no way she'd fall for a mass of pixels in cyberspace, but as she glances at the boxes of otome games she may have tried out once or twice, she begins to doubt herself. 

"Takane." Ene says one day, and it's not in a teasing tone or a off-handed complaint as usual. Takane turns to the screen and Ene floats closer. "You're really cute, you know that?"

Takane blushes, unwillingly, and just about slams her fist onto the desk. "Don't."

The cyber girl shrugs, floating across screens and peering at the girl with bright, vivid blue eyes. "Ah, but why? You don't get to hear that every day, even if it's the truth!"

She doesn't reply for a moment, but then she shoots Ene a stern look. "I'm .. not. And I don't want to hear it. Not from you."

Ene pouts, and raises her arms to flail. "You are cute and you should be absolutely 100% proud of it!"

"If anything, the cute one here is you." She doesn't mean for it to slip out, but Takane knows what she's saying is the truth. When she was Ene, only months ago now, she remembered admiring her new appearance with a sweet sort of satisfaction. She no longer had the dark-rimmed eyes and the messy hair she had as a high school student, and she didn't have a harsh look to her - as she did now. 

The screens seem to brighten momentarily, before they dim, and Ene covers her cheeks with her oversized sleeves as she gushes, "Awww, how precious! Takane called me cute!" Her face splits into a grin. "I am pretty cute, aren't I?" 

Takane only bites her lip and resumes her gameplay. 

"Say, Takane." Ene smiles, and she invades the girl's game much to her annoyance. "I want to kiss you."

The girl stops, dropping everything in her hands. "That's... that's not..."

"Right?" Ene crosses her arms, raising an eyebrow challengingly. "Do you think it's wrong, Takane?"

Takane shakes her head, and her face reddens. "It's not.. wrong, exactly, but..."

"Then do it." She flicks a strand of blue hair out of her face. "I want to see you closer. Kiss the screen."

Takane shakes her head again, but she doesn't say a single thing as Ene presses her pretty, perfect, artificial lips right up against the other side of the monitor. It's like a window, she muses quietly, because Ene is not like her and Ene should be the one with a physical body and Ene should be out here - not Takane, because she doesn't know what she's doing with her life anymore.

Nevertheless, she finds herself returning the kiss, to cold, hard plastic, as she wonders when her life started to go downhill like this.

Ene seems to sense her emotions, as she pulls back and frowns lightly. "You really need to have more faith in yourself." She says, waving her arms around. "I mean, you're a million times better than what you think. I like you, Takane, but you're being real hard on yourself! Don't turn into Master on me now, or I'll have to wash my mouth out with bleach..."

Despite everything and all the nonsense running through her brain, Takane laughs. "Thanks, you little brat."

Ene laughs in response. "You're welcome, love."


End file.
